The Lightning Thief
by XS Fanatic
Summary: I HAD to do this! Rai:Percy;Kim:Annabeth;Wuya:Mrs. Dodds;Jermaine:Grover;Master Fung:Chiron;Hades:Chase;Dashi:Posiedon;If I don't think of anymore characters that would fit, I'll use OCs. RAIKIM! P.S. I NEED TO BORROW OCs FOR THE CHARACTERS!READ A/N!
1. The ride has just begun

**A/N: Hey everybody! I saw that Percy Jackson movie a couple weeks ago, and I just finished reading, "The Lightning Thief," so, I thought it would be cool to do it, Xiaolin Showdown style. I know that I haven't posted for my other RaiKim story, "Chasing The Wind," in quite a while, but, I had to do this.**

**So, if you don't know the character list by this point, it's your own fault for not reading the summary.**

**Enjoy!**

Alone. At this point, I truly feel alone for the first time in my life. I know the loneliness will ware off once I get home and see my mother. After the past month, I have a feeling that the Oracle was right in more ways than one. Let me explain. First of all, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Raimundo Pedrosa. I'm 15 years old, and, I am a demigod.

And if you think that having a god as your father is some cool adventure let me be the first to tell you, you're wrong.

Dead wrong.

Let me start from the beginning…………………………………………………………………………

Boarding school. My own personal hell, considering that this is the fifth one that I've been to since I was 10, and I've been kicked out of every school before this one, and Xiaolin Academy will be no different. I'm sure of it.

Xiaolin Academy is a school for 'special' kids. And by, special, I mean kids who can't go to regular school because of disabilities, weaknesses, criminal records, the works.

Take me, for example. I have ADHD, and I'm dyslexic. In other words, I suck at reading, and, following my gut has gotten more detention for me alone than defacing school property would get for a room full of kids who should be in juvey as soon as they even have a thought of any kind.

Also, my best friend, Jermaine. He has some sort of muscular disease in his legs that makes him need permanent crutches, so he has a note excusing him from P.E. for the rest of his natural born life. But don't be fooled by that. You should see him bolt for the cafeteria when they have veggie-burgers. I personally don't understand it, but, he's definitely a vegetarian, and he loves them.

The students aren't the only ones at Xiaolin Academy with disabilities. Take Mr. Fung, the history/Latin teacher. He's crippled from the waist down, so he gets around the school with an automated wheel-chair, and, like Jermaine, he's a vegetarian. He's also the only teacher at Xiaolin who doesn't think that I'm a rebellious dunce. I thank him for that.

We were on our way to the Museum of Natural History. Sounds terrible, I know, but Mr. Fung is one of the chaperones of the trip. The only downside is the other chaperone, Miss Wuya, the algebra teacher.

I swear, she's out to get me! Every time I open my mouth to speak, she gets this look on her face that makes me think she's waiting for something to come out of my mouth that she can use to get me in trouble.

Once we got to the Greek Mythology exhibit, things started to really weird me out. I felt like I recognized some of the faces in the statues, and others needed to be fixed. I also thought that it was really weird that whenever I looked at some of the Greek symbols, I was able to guess what they were, and, according to Mr. Fung, I was correct on all of them. Freaky, right?

Miss Wuya was giving me an evil glare.

"Yo, Rai," Jermaine whispered, "pay attention. Mr. F sounds like he's making this stuff into test questions as we speak."

"Huh? Oh, thanks man."

When it was time for lunch, Miss Wuya pulled me off to the side, saying that she needed to talk to me.

What happened next was probably the scariest thing that happened to me…..

**Well? What do you think? Should I keep it going? R&R! No flames, but I welcome constructive criticism with open arms!**


	2. Some explanations would be nice!

**Wassup my peeps! I'd like to thank becky199756 and angel-devil-2009 for reviewing chapter 1. I was up past 11 last night typing up that chapter, and when I checked my e-mail this morning, I couldn't believe I already had 2 reviews! This is my first theme story, so, if you're just reading this, give it a shot and don't be too harsh. Also, if you guys have any OCs that could be used for the other characters in this, please let me know through review, and, please, for the love of all things Xiaolin, DESCRIBE THEM IN DETAIL!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson book series. I also, unfortunately, do not own Xiaolin Showdown. (Breaks down crying)**

**Enjoy!!! (Too perky;gets shot)**

**Ouch......................**

* * *

She led me back into the Greek exhibit, and if looks could kill, I would've spontaneously combusted right there under the influence of her glare. _This is just great. What did I do NOW?!? _

"Where is it," she asked in a threatening tone of voice that scared me more than usual.

"Say what?"

"Where is it?!?"

I couldn't believe what happened next. First a green and firey glow started emanating from her. She started extending her arms, which became long claw-like talons, where her teeth were supposed to be grew in fangs, from the talons grew bat-like wings, and her red hair started looking more like fire than it should.

"WHERE IS IT?!?"

Then she attacked.

She flew down at me, her wings outstretched, and her teeth barred. My first instinct was to duck, but I didn't do so until the last second, causing Miss Wuya's claws to leave a small gash in my upper arm.

"ARRGGHH!!!" Can you blame me for screaming?

Anyway, the next thing I knew, there was somebody whacking away at Miss Wuya, and I couldn't believe it.

It was Jermaine.

He was pounding away with his crutches, defending me from the...the...THING...that used to be our algebra teacher.

"Rai! Run!"

"What?!?"

"Run! Now!"

"And leave you against that...thing?!? Heck no!!!"

"Raimundo!"

"Huh?"

I turned to see Mr Fung wheeling his way towards us as fast as he could.

"Mr. Fung?!?"

"Catch!!!"

He tossed me something, and as I caught it.......was this some sort of joke?

"It's a pen!"

Before I could question him further, I heard Jermaine shout in frustration as Miss Wuya broke free from his hold.

"Rai, watch out!"

I saw her charge at me and, I don't know if it was instinct or what, but I clicked the pen, and it extended and became a sword in my hand.

I swung.

There was a loud screech.

When I opened my eyes, she was gone.

"What the heck just happened?!?"

I turned towards Mr. Fung and Jermaine. I needed to know that I hadn't immagined that whole thing.

"Well?!? Jermaine, Mr. Fung, I want answers! NOW!"

Jermaine was the first to speak.

"I guess we should tell him."

"I agree," said Mr. Fung. "But not now. Not until he is safe."

"Safe from what?!? What's going on?!?!?"

"C'mon dude. We gotta get you home and warn your mom."

"My mom? What does she have to do with any of this?"

"You'll see, now, come on!"

With that, Jermaine and Mr. Fung led me out the door of the museum without telling me anything, and Mr. Fung got us a cab to take us to my mother's house. They all had a TON of explaining to do...

* * *

**Me: Well? What'd ya'll think?**

**Rai: Different.**

**Kim: Yeah, but, in a good way.**

**Percy: Least you're not plagerizing my story.**

**Me: What?!? Why on Earth would I do that?**

**Jermaine: Why'd you make me the crippled kid?**

**Me: YOU'RE NOT CRIPPLED!! SHEESH PEOPLE, READ THE BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Percy:....Okay......looks like Tin-tin's too busy yelling at people to read my series to close this thing, so........Please read & review. Any flames will be sent to your house to eat you and your family in the middle of the night. **

**Me: Constructive critisism please!!!!**


	3. Is this a joke?

**Yo! Wassup party peoplez?!? I just got finished reading the second Percy Jackson book,"The Sea Of Monsters," and, lemme just say, OH MY GOD!!!! THAT CLIFFIE AT THE END IS EATIN AT ME LIKE A GATOR EATIN A PLATE OF STAKE!!!! Yea, and, now I will not rest until I find,"The Titan's Curse." Anywayz, I'd like to thank ya'll so much, and just let you know, that, no matter wat the books say, I ain't gonna have them refer to each other as cousins, cuz a romance between people from the same family-even with the gods-is just plain wierd.**

**Enjoy!**

**-P.S. Please read the author's note at the bottom-**

* * *

"Jermaine, dude, will you PLEASE just tell me what's going on?!?!?"

"No can do, my man. It would risk the safety of both you _and_ your mom."

I just sighed. No matter how much I hated to admit it, it was close to impossible to argue with Jermaine when he was having one of those rare serious moments. So, to pass the time, I just thought about what might happen when I got home. Home. The word rang over and over again in my ear. I hadn't been home, at the apartment that my mother and stepfather shared, since Christmas Break.

My mom was an awsome person. Sure she embarrassed me in front of what little friends I actually DO have, but that was only if she was getting nervous about something and couldn't stop talking. That's just the way she was. (I know that I keep sayin,"was," but, she ain't DEAD people! Sheesh!) Of course, that meant that whenever we stated saying something about my stepdad, she'd ramble on and on about some random subject, until we'd completely strayed away from what we were originally trying to talk about.

Unfortunately, this brings me to my stepdad, Freddie Golbeck. (A/N: Just made it up on the spot. Don't judge me!)

Freddie and my mom met at some art convention-which is only because he stopped in there to use the restroom while coming back from a cross-country road trip-and was nice to me for about 30 seconds, and my mom for about a day.

Thankfully, my mother kept her maiden name, Pedrosa, instead of going around with the name Eliza Golbeck.

The next thing I knew, the cab had stopped, and I would've been flung forward, had it not been for my seatbelt.

* * *

We opened the door to the apartment, only to find Freddie and a buch of his retarded buddies playing a game of Blackjack. Not surprising.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little bootcamp reject," I flinched. It's not like I'm PROUD of the fact that some of the four other schools I'd been to, and got kicked out of for weird incedents, actually WERE bootcamps, "and his crippled sidekick. What? Get kicked out of THIS school too?"

You have no idea how close I was to breaking his nose. It was bad enough when people assumed that I'd gotton kicked out of those other schools that I'm some nuisance, and then not believe me when I try to explain that it was really because of freak accidents, but rubbing it in my face was walking into dead-man's territory.

All I did though was ask where my mom was.

"Workin. Why?"

"I need to talk to her, not that it's any of your business."

Just as he was about to get in my face, my mom walked through the door.

"Raimundo? Oh my goodness, it's great to see you! But......why are you-"

"Ms. Pedrosa, we need to leave."

I didn't understand a bit of what was going on, but my mom seemed to as her eyes filled with concern, fear, and guilt as far as I could tell.

* * *

"Mom, what's dad got to do with this?"

As we were driving to God-knows-where, my mother had started to explain, and when she mentioned my father, I knew it was important. She never talks about him unless I ask, and she's always so vague about the answers, as if it pains her to go into detail.

"Your father wasn't normal Raimundo. He was important to the world."

"What do you mean by that? How was he important to the _world_?"

"Rai," Jermaine started, " you remember those old tales about the Greek gos and goddesses?"

"Yea, Mr. Fung only drills them into our heads every day. Why?"

"You remember the stories about Dashi?"

"You mean the God of the Sea?"

"The very same."

"What about him?"

At first, all was quiet, except for the sound of the car. Then, my mother was the one to break the silence with the heart-stopping answer.

"He's your father, Raimundo."

* * *

**Me: Hey. (YAWN) Sorry 'bout the cliffie, but, I'm so tired. It's almost 11:30 PM. **

**Rai: You stayed up THIS LATE just to write this stubby little chapter?!?!?!?**

**Me: Shut up! I KNOW it's short, OK?!? But I NEED sleep! Also,(turns toward reviewers) I need your help. I can't think of any OCs. I need characters for Luke, Clarisse, and the other characters that I'm too tired to think of. Please allow me to borrow any OCs and describe them in detail. I swear that I will credit all authors for their OCs.**

**Rai: Excuses, excuses.**

**Me: 1. I forgot to mention that I own nothing, and, 2. Shut up Raimundo! You're just mad that I didn't add in KIMIKO to the story yet!**

**Rai: (Blushes)**

**Me: That's wat I thought! Please, R&R! No flames!**


	4. The first attack

**Me: Yo! Wazzup? I know that I haven't updated in a while, but, guess what?**

**Rai: Oh, THIS outta be good.**

**Me: Will somebody PLEASE make him shut his wind-pipe?!?**

**Jermaine: *Sighs* I've got it. *Clamps hand over Rai's mouth***

**Me: Thank you. Any who, I haven't updated because I've gotten wrapped up in the Percy Jackson series and I finished it. It was so sad, yet, happy at the same time. Outstandingly wonderful! Oh, and, one more thing.....**

**I NEED OCS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(I also don't own anything)**

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

I can't believe it. They've GOT to be punking me.

"You've gotta be punking me! My dad? The god of the sea?!?"

"Rai, dude, I know That it's hard to swallow, but, we wouldn't lie to you."

"And how do you expect me to believe this?!?"

"Raimundo, please, now isn't the time to-"

My mother stopped mid-sentence, and stared off into the distance as if something was wrong. But that's the thing. Something _was_ wrong. And that's when it happened.

Instantly, we were shaking and-no. _We_ weren't the ones shaking. It was the _ground_.

It felt stronger than ANY earthquake I'd ever experienced. Then there was a horrible rumbling in the distance, so horrible in fact, it sounde more like a roar, rather than rumbling.

That's probably because it was.

Off in the distance, I saw a figure that couldn't really be there, but, it _was_. Chasing after us was a Minatour, a beast that had the body shape of a man, and the size, legs, and head of a bull. It was coming after us, and gaining surprisingly quickly.

In an instant, my mom jerked the steering wheel, sending us swerving off-road, and crashing into a ditch as the monster kept charging.

"Raimundo! Get out of the car now!"

I was about to do so, but then I noticed that Jermaine was unconscious. I had to get him out of there. I grabbed his arm, hoisted him up, and kicked the car door open so that we could make our escape.

As we ran, the minatour roared so loudly, it would make an opera singer sound like a mute.

We kept running until my mom shouted," Raimundo, watch out!"

And we looked up, ready to dodge the incoming flying car.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

**Me: YES! Another chappie done!**

**Rai: (sarcastically) Oh joy.**

**Me: (shaking fist) If you don't shut up, and stop being so harsh towards my hard work, you won't live to be 18**

**Rai: (gulps) Shutting up.**

**Me: Good. And now, to all of my reviewers, as I previously stated, I NEED TO BORROW OCs!!!!!!!! It's for a good cause, so, if you have an oc that you'd like to have put in my story, just send a review stating the character's name, age, physical features (what they look like), and what character from the series that you'd like for them to be playing. PLEASE! I NEED THEM IF I'M GONNA FINISH THIS STORY!!!!**


	5. Warning: Short Chap and Author's Note!

**Me: Hello, people of Earth, Jupiter, and Wisconsin! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I'm a lazy bum! Guess wat!**

**Rai: Oh, God, what is it?**

**Me: I FINALLY gots me a profile picture!**

**XS/PJO people: SERIOUSLY?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Rai: *Sees profile pic & blushes***

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

"DUCK!," shouted my mother, as we awaited the impact of the car. I did as I was told, not having trouble from the unconscious Jermaine. His injuries weren't a pretty sight. He had blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, he had a bruise the size of a base-ball on his head, his fur was matted with blood-Wait...

I just said _fur_.

I couldn't believe it, but then, I suddenly realized that he also had cloven _hooves_ where his feet should have been. It suddenly all made sense...the muscular disease in his legs, the strange way he hobbled on his crutches...it all made sense...

My best friends was a satyr.

Strangely enough though, I wasn't as freaked out about that, so much as I was freaking out about the fact that he was unconscious and a bit bloody. I had to think of a plan, and fast...

* * *

**Me: Hey! I'm so sorry that this was so short!**

**Rai: *smirks* Go on. Tell them.**

**Me: *grits teeth* Fine. It was so short because...I'm starting to run out of inspiration for this story...but, I'm keeping my promise that I made to everyone, that I'd work on this after the meme. I really am sorry, but, in my defense, you people ARE allowed to give me some ideas! Please, I beg of you! I need inspiration! And, also, what do you people not understand about, I NEED TO BORROW OCs?**

**Rai: *still smirking* _And_?**

**Me: Will somebody dhut his windpipe?**

**Frid: I'll do it! *bops Raimundo over the head***

**Me: *smiles* Thank-you, Frid. Anyway, what he was talking about was the fact that, if anybody's interested, I will soon be working on and posting a fic for Princess Academy, which is why Frid is here. By the way, Frid, where are Miri and Peder?**

***Miri and Peder suddenly walk back in***

**Miri: *smiling* Hello, Tin-tin. Oh, hello, Frid!**

**Peder: *looks dazed and has lipstick marks on his face***

**Me: Huh...kinda reminds me of Rai's last date with Kim. Anyway, *to reviewers* Please R&R!**


End file.
